Helping Hands (MV) 1997
Helping Hands (MV) 1997 is a Music Video in 1997 Numerous children's TV puppet personalities, including characters from 'The House of Gristle', 'Fraggle Rock', 'Rainbow', 'Roland Rat', 'Thunderbirds', 'Round the Bend', 'Bill & Ben', 'Teletubbies', 'The Gophers', 'Spitting Image', 'Treetown' and more! Plot as a music video from 1991 called Helping Hands which included numerous children's TV puppet personalities known in the UK. Puppets in a Music Video Puppets in Strings *Aloysius "Nosey" Parker (from Thunderbirds) *Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (from Thunderbirds) *Dooby Duck *Lizzie (from Playdays) *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Muffin the Mule *Mr. Spoon (from Button Moon) *Bill and Ben 1st Singers *Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake (from Puddle Lane) *Rupert the Bear *Allie (from The Slow Norris) *Punch and Judy *The Great Gonzo (from The Muppet Show) *The Hens (from Tumbledown Farm) *Gordon the Gopher *Morty and Myrtle (from Dizzy Heights) *Hangle (from Wizadora) *Why Bird (from Playdays) *Derryn (from The Ferals) *Hector (from Hector's House) *Gorgon and Zola (from Bug Alert) 2nd Singers *Bean and Lugsy (from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic) *Lillian the Dolly (from Treetown) *Tom (from Tots TV) *Zippy and George (from Rainbow) *The Gristle Family (from The House of Gristle) *The Goblins (from Labyrinth) *Mister Moose (from The All New Captain Kangaroo) *Wayne and Wanda (from The Muppet Show) 3rd Singers *Sir Alistair Burnet (from Spitting Image) *Nookie Bear *Chester (from Playdays) *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppet Show) *Cosmo (from You and Me) *Thing the Alien (from Huva Show) *Roland Rat *Sooty (from The Sooty Show) *Gilbert the Alien (from Get Fresh and Gilbert's Fridge) *Paul Gascoigne (from Spitting Image) *Emu (from Emu's World) *Uncle Teapot, Bessy Brush and PC Pot (from The Magic House) *Tiddler (from The Riddlers) 4th Singers *Basil Brush *Edd the Duck *Esther Rantzen (from Spitting Image) *Ruby Rae (from Treetown) *Rosie and Jim *Baby Bear and Telly Monster (from Sesame Street) *Doc, Corc (from Round the Bend) *Clive the Kangaroo (from Radio Roo) *Roy Hattersley and Neil Kinnock (from Spitting Image) *Grover (from Sesame Street) *Fingermouse (from Fingerbobs) *Huva (from Huva Show) *Orville and Cuddles 5th Singers *Badger (from Bodger and Badger) *Scally the Dog *Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket (from Fraggle Rock) *Cat and Dog (from Playbox) Full-Bodied Puppets *Joey (from The All New Captain Kangaroo) *Dipsy (from Teletubbes) *Laa-Laa (from Teletubbes) *Greencalws *Wizbit *Po (from Teletubbies) *Sweetums (from The Muppet Show) *Tinky Winky (from Teletubbies) *Charlie Chalk The New Helping Hand Music Video Old and New Puppets met together in a all-new music video from the 1991 song of Comic Relief. Puppets Singers *The Gristle Family (from Dizzy Heights/The House of Gristle) *Edd the Duck *Zippy and George (from Rainbow) *Frank and Buster (The Koala Brothers) *Chelli and Bag (from Big Bag) *Tickle and Patch (from Tickle, Patch and Friends) *Horton the Elephant (from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Thing the Alien (from Huva Show) *Jester Bunny (from Bunnytown) *Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket (from Fraggle Rock) *Wayne and Wanda (from The Muppet Show) *The Duke of Edinburgh (from Spitting Image) *Columbus the Cockerel (from Dappledown Farm) *Hangle (from Wizadora) *Nuzzle and Scratch *Ruby Rae (from Treetown) *Morty and Myrtle (from Dizzy Heights) *Roland Rat *Gordon the Gopher *Uncle Deadly (from The Muppets Show) *Fingermouse (from Fingerbobs) *Charles, Prince of Wales (from Spitting Image) *Lillian the Dolly (from Treetown) *Batly (from Eureeka's Castle) *Paul Gascoigne (from Spitting Image) *Emu (from Emu's World) *Scally the Dog *Bill and Ben *Tug (from Little Muppet Monsters) *Igglepiggle (from In the Night Garden) *Billy Nibbles (from The Animal Magic Show) *Muppets Tonight Writers (from Muppets Tonight) *Doc, Corc (from Round the Bend) *Hector (from Hector's House) *Magellan (from Eureeka's Castle) *Dooby Duck *Bungle Bear (from Rainbow) *Messy and Watchdog (from Havakazoo) *Cosmo (from You and Me) *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Gilbert the Alien (from Get Fresh/Gilbert's Fridge) *Badger (from Bodger and Badger) *Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (from Thunderbirds) *Clive the Kangaroo (from Radio Roo) *Nookie Bear *Sooty (from The Sooty Show) *The Great Gonzo and Camilla the Chicken (from The Muppet Show) *The Hens (from Tumbledown Farm) *Orville and Cuddles *Jemimah, Vaudville and Luchetti (Round the Bend) *Two-Headed Monster (from Sesame Street) *Ronald Reagan (from Spitting Image) *Tom (from Show Me Show Me) *Charlie and Lola (from Charlie and Lola's Best Bestest Play) *Sir Alistair Burnet (from Spitting Image) *Jackson and Jelly (from The Story Makers) *Mister Moose (from The All New Captain Kangaroo) *Basil Brush *Wizbit *Lamb Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Barney (from Barney and Friends) Puppets in the finale *The Queen, Ronald Reagan, Roy Hattersley, The Duke of Edinburgh, Geoffrey Howe, Tony Benn, Denis Healey, Paul Gascoigne, Charles, Prince of Wales, Diana, Princess of Wales, Michael Heseltine, David Steel, David Owen, Esther Rantzen, Neil Kinnock and Sir Alistair Burnet (from Spitting Image) *Kermit the Frog, Sweetums, The Great Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Uncle Deadly, Penguins, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Wayne and Wanda, Beauregard, Muppets Tonight Writers, Pepe the King Prawn The Swedish Chef, The Turkey, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Thog, Rizzo the Rat and two rats (from The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight) *Big Bird, Grover, Bert, Ernie, Count von Count, Two-Headed Monster, Chip and Dip, Hoots the Owl, Guy Smiley, Baby Bear and Telly Monster (from Sesame Street) *Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket (from Fraggle Rock) *The Goblins (from Labyrinth) *Lamb Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Tug (from Little Muppet Monsters) *Bungle Bear, Zippy and George (from Rainbow) *Jackson and Jelly (from The Story Makers) *Tickle and Patch (from Tickle, Patch and Friends) *Gorgon and Zola (from Bug Alert) *Rupert the Bear *The Gristle Family (from The House of Gristle) *Morty and Myrtle (from Dizzy Heights) *Allie and Norris (from The Slow Norris) *Rod, Nicky and Trekkie (Avenue Q) *Molly (from The Big Comfy Couch) *Great Uncle Bulgaria and Orinoco (from The Wombles) *Winnie the Pooh (from The Book of Pooh) *Igglepiggle, Upsy Daisy, Makka Pakka and The Tombliboos (from in the Night Garden) *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po (from Teletubbies) *Mo Mo, Stuffy, Miss Mouse, Tom and Teddington (from Show Me Show Me) *Messy and Watchdog (from Havakazoo) *Cosmo (from You and Me) *Nuzzle and Scratch *Magellan and Batly (from Eureeka's Castle) *Jester Bunny (from Bunnytown) *Scally the Dog *Columbus the Cockerel (from Dappledown Farm) *Dooby Duck *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *Sooty (from The Sooty Show) *Cat and Dog (from Playbox) *Monkey (from PG Tips) *Punch and Judy *Derryn and Rodney (from The Ferals) *Mr. Potato Head and Baloney (from The Mr. Potato Head Show) *Tom (from Tots TV) *Wimzie and Rousso (from Wimzie's House) *Barney (from Barney and Friends) *Gordon the Gopher *Mister Moose and Joey (from The All New Captain Kangaroo) *Wizbit *Postman Pat *Frank and Buster (The Koala Brothers) *Lillian the Dolly and Ruby Rae (from Treetown) *The Cat in the Hat, Little Cats and Horton the Elephant (from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) *Charlie and Lola (from Charlie and Lola's Best Bestest Play) *Doc, Corc, Jemimah, Vaudville and Luchetti (Round the Bend) *Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake (from Puddle Lane) *Orville and Cuddles *Roly Mo, Little Bo, Yugo and Migo (from The Roly Mo Show) *Mopatop (from Mopatop's Shop) *Gilbert the Alien (from Get Fresh/Gilbert's Fridge) *Clive the Kangaroo (from Radio Roo) *Roland Rat *Hector (from Hector's House) *Theo and Cleo (from Between the Lions) *Greenclaws *Bizza and Baby Bopkin (from Jamboree) *Muffin the Mule *Hacker T. Dog, Otis the Aardvark and Emlyn the Gremlin (from CBBC) *The Hens (from Tumbledown Farm) *Nookie Bear *Bagpuss and Professor Yaffle *Mr Flapper (from Sandy and Mr Flapper) *Rosie and Jim *Mr. Spoon (from Button Moon) *Huva and Thing the Alien (from Huva Show) *Badger (from Bodger and Badger) *Hartley Hare (from Pipkins) *Tiddler (from The Riddlers) *Rosie and Jim *Sage and Onion (from Live & Kicking) *Pinky and Perky *Mrs Scrubbit, Sam and The Spotty Dog (from The Woodentops) *Billy Nibbles (from The Animal Magic Show) *Itsy and Bitsy (from Paperplay) *Bookaboo *Max and Doodles (from Tweenies) *Aloysius "Nosey" Parker and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward (from Thunderbirds) *Bill and Ben *Fingermouse (from Fingerbobs) *Edd the Duck *Ziggy and Pixel (from LazyTown)